Talk:M16
What fire mode is it? In the wager mode trailer it fires three round burst. It might be both. I don't know. XDEATHMAN4aP90x 22:40, September 2, 2010 (UTC) It says "three round burst" in the Multiplayer overview video so it's probably three round burst. Although from time to time, you could see two or only one shot being fired at a time. Unregistered User pic or it didn't happen. TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 20:42, September 8, 2010 (UTC) 1st of all, I can't take a pic, and 2nd of all if you watch carefully, you can see the M16A1 fires 2 shots and then burns the guy in Final Stand. This is in the Flamethrower Video. Unregestered User 3rd, sign your posts. Come on, you have a print-screen key, right? That works. Now, lemme check that.... nope, ammo counter goes to 24 after the first burst. You might wanna check that again. 27 = 0 bullets used, 26 = 1 bullet, 25 = 2 bullets, 24 = 3 bullets... what does that mean? Ding ding ding, three round burst. TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 21:49, September 8, 2010 (UTC) The firemode is still speculation until someone posts an actual source. 21:54, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you and sorry for going off... and I don't have print- screen key, I'm unregistered... Unregistered User Every keyboard has a print-screen key... doh. Also, proof. Check the overview, it says 3 round burst. TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 22:05, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :That is definitive. 22:08, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Just putting it out there though, does the M16A1 (i guess that's the in-game version) Have a three-round burst setting, or safe-semi-auto modes? wikipedia was vague TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 22:19, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :The M16A1 does have safe-semi-auto modes. The M16A1 was the only one not to have a three round burst. 22:42, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::The M16A2 does have burst-fire. 00:26, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::No crap. A1 is auto, A2 is burst, A3 is auto, and A4 is bust. in real life atleast. Mobilized 00:29, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm saying that the M16 in-game might be an A2. Don't be so rude, either. 00:32, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't think the A2 was around back then. 00:34, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's an XM16E2, of course. 00:39, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Do you know if it fires in burst? 00:43, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's not an A2. It's an A1. The handgaurd and carrying handle are the type used on the A1. I own one. Treyarch probably will make it three round burst to balance it out. Either that or the guy was just firing in perfect bursts. 00:47, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yes, I know that. I was just kidding around. Besides, with the heatshield, it does bear a resemblence to the A2. Also, it's been proven that, at least in MP, it is burst. 00:53, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Why not make it burst fire? and the A2 is a post vietnam era rifle, not in vietnam. that for sure was the A1. no doubts about it. and the FAMAS is good, but it isn't nearly as close to pure awesomeness as the M16A4. now that is pure awesomeness in a fire arm. Mobilized 04:37, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Like I said, it could be a prototype A2. Apparently this is still a concept that is hard for people to grasp-- the dudes portrayed in that game (SOG), they could get their hands on any weapon they want. Who's to say it's not a prototype A2? I mean, they got an AUG and a G11, the former wasn't put into full production until '77, and the latter was dropped before it was ever put into production. In addition, the Cold War lasted from 47-91, so yeah, they could have an A2 in-game. Jesus. 04:46, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Meh, pure awesomeness in a firearm? I've never liked M16 or the M4 and it's variants. Also, I didn't wanna make a "what gun is this exactly" war, it's burst in MP, at the very least. The M16 in CoD4 was full auto in the campaign as well anyway. TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 08:12, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ok. The M16A4 in CoD4's campaign didn't fire correct. M16A4's fire 3 round burst or semi-auto sue to their selective fire capabilities. I guess you could be right. but I'm just sayin that the M16A1 was in full production in the 60's hinting to it being the M16 in black ops assuming your theory is incorrect. and it may or may not. well just have to see. Mobilized 13:04, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I was right. It is a prototype. I expect a prototype A2. XM16E2, more than likely. 15:26, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Picture In the picture of woods. Isn't that a CAR-15 Commando?Hunter Steven 07:15, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Its too long to be the Commando. Darkman 4 22:31, August 2, 2010 (UTC) It has a three-pronged flash hider and a triangular handguard. It's an XM16E1. 22:34, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :It has no forward bolt assist. It's an original USAF M16. Ghost Leader 13:11, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :But it fires trishot. Mobilized 03:55, September 6, 2010 (UTC) picture Sucks balls. 15:49, August 10, 2010 (UTC) There arent any others we can use at the moment. A Lonely Nomad 15:51, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :I loled --Callofduty4 (Talk) 17:17, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Where did the picture come from? Yeh, just wondering. I'd like to see it. Helljumper "Folks Need Heroes" It should be mentioned.... That M16 is ONLY gun in Black Ops that has both correct model, and i''s correct in BO´s timeline''. What are you dense? Are you retarded or something? First sign your post and second what about the AK-47 and the Commando?- The Asian Gangsta' Bare in mind that some of the weapons are fictional, whereas some others are prototypes due to, as Treyarch has said, Black Ops units being able to request anything they need to get their mission done. So, technically, no, the M16 isn't the only correct weapon in BO timeline, a lot of the others are just prototypes that are being "tested out" I guess you could say by Black Ops units. OrcishTroll 12:33, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :None of the weapons in this game are fictional. YuriKaslov 03:26, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Please remember that while many of the weapons are Vietnam-era, the story of Black Ops spans almost five decades (1960ish to 2010) so the developer has artistic license to basically include anything they want. The only real exception would be if a particular mission included unrealistic weapons, like the SPAS-12 (I refuse to call it the 'SPAS') in Slaughterhouse. Incrognito 17:21, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::SPAS is the actual name of the shotgun. The -12 only represents the gauge it was made in. (in this case, 12 gauge) 22:56, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Also, please be respectful as well as sign your posts. Incrognito 17:24, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Merge with M16A4. This doesn't warrant a separate article, in my opinion. We should merge this page with M16A4 and change that page's name to M16. Hk37 Need help? Contact me here! 02:52, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I agree. Conqueror of all Zombies 02:54, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Then we should do the same with the M60 articles. YuriKaslov 02:58, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I believe we should keep them seperate until Black Ops actually comes out, and then we should still keep them seperate if there is a significant change in regards to in-game mechanics (ie: full auto, significantly different damages). In short, if it feels like a different weapon, it should have its own page. Jewfrohero 03:04, August 29, 2010 (UTC) We should do the same with the M60 articles, but I think Jewfrohero has a good idea. We'll keep the pages seperate until Black Ops comes out, then merge them if there's no significant difference. Hk37 Need help? Contact me here! 22:46, August 31, 2010 (UTC) They are different guns so keep them separated. thats the way it should be. Mobilized 03:25, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I actually discussed this with Chia, so I'll just post what he said. "I'm not sure if it was written down, but I believe the paraphrase was that if they are both titled and aesthetically designed differently from each other (such as the M16A4 and M16) they're to be treated as separate weapons, but if they're named the same (such as the Call of Duty 4 AK-47 and the Modern Warfare 2 AK-47, which is honestly probably an AK-107 or something similar) then they're to be treated as the same thing. We can't really rely on differentiation on how a weapon works as a sole factor because then you can get the infamous example of a FAMAS being a new M16." Sorry, no merger. Chief z 22:53, September 8, 2010 (UTC) SO no merger? Mobilized 04:33, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Yup yup yup. Chief z 11:24, September 9, 2010 (UTC) good. Mobilized 16:20, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Then why doesn't the MP5SD have it's own article? Johnny McAppleSeed 03:36, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :Because the MP5SSD is no different from the stock MP5. If we were to do that we might as well have an article for M16 extended mags, M60 Big Ammo, and Enfield dual mag. YuriKaslov 03:39, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :MP5SD isn't the same as attaching a silencer to the MP5. Its like saying the F2000 and the SC3000 is that there is a silencer on the SK, which it isn't how it is. Johnny McAppleSeed 01:33, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Burst Fire the m16 here is three round burst if u watch closely in the new multiplayer gameplay vid Omnicube1 22:41, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Inconclusive. It could be manual burst rather than mechanical burst. 22:47, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Possibly an unknown attachment to add more "accuracy" and "precision" on the M16 to make it like the M16A4. GunsSwordsFlames 23:03, September 2, 2010 (UTC)G :Could be an attachment, could be manual bursting, we dunno; frankly, the whole concept is speculation until proven otherwise. YuriKaslov 23:11, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :There was a cut attachment in World at War that changed the mode of fire on certian weapons. more specifically, the SVT-40 and the STG-44. Maybe this will be an attachment in Black Ops (JayPeezey 18:06, September 3, 2010 (UTC)) :But it was scrapped. I just wish that there was a button you could hit in game to switch mode. I love using the 3 round burst (its my favorite fire mode) but it sucks for when you need full auto so if they did do that it would be awesome!!!! Mobilized 03:57, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Apparently, it is confirmed to be 3 round burst according to the section labeled Attachments below. So, we should call it 3 round burst from now on. Mobilized 00:43, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Where does it say that? I don't see anything like that. Price25 here. look below at the Attachments section. it says "Treyarch stated in one of the releases that it would be 3-round burst, and yet the real m16 was only full-auto." Mobilized 00:19, September 9, 2010 (UTC) For all the ignoramuses out there Do not add the whole "3-round burst" thing back into the article, as it is pure speculation, and as the Call of Duty Wiki is Not page states, the wiki isn't a crystal ball; speculation is entirely unwelcome here. YuriKaslov 03:25, September 4, 2010 (UTC) True that. but I do wish it was 3 round burst. Mobilized 03:58, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Attachments Add an attachments section to this article. We do know of the Flamethrower and the M203. Enough to add a new section. also, keep fire mode out until we can confirm it. However, that would be awesome if it was 3 round burst. Mobilized 03:29, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Could be a prototype M16A2 with the triangular handgaurd and A1 Carrying handle. I just like the M16 because with the grenade launcher, it adds the heat shield which makes it look sexy. :D I don't even think I'll even use the GL, unless it is an emergency. With the GL, looks like the A2 my dad fired a while ago (Only with an A1 carrying handle). Ferrariguy1000 22:36, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Also, Rename the article M16A1 because it is the M16A1. also, people may get confused if you call it the M16 because of the M16A4. Mobilized 03:33, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Done, and for all we know, it could be the A2 instead of the A1, especially since it seems to be burst-fire. YuriKaslov 03:35, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :If thats the case then we should call it the M16A2. but if you look on the M16A4 page it calls it the A1 so I figured we should call it that. But we can't call it the M16 because of the reason mentioned above and M16 is a generic therm for all models of the M16. Mobilized 03:54, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::We'll call it what it is in-game. If it is just called the M16 by the release date, and doesn't change, we'll keep it as-is. Yuri Kaslov 03:56, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::And it wont be called the M16 only, that much I am sure of. Mobilized 20:56, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::And it could be. Just think, the M14 in-game is the A1, but that isn't written in the name of the weapon from what we've seen so far. 20:59, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::True but thats that gun. well see about the M16. I still think they'll call it the A1 or even the A2 but we could keep it that way for now. Mobilized 21:05, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Treyarch stated in one of the releases that it would be 3-round burst, and yet the real m16 was only full-auto. :::Good. Probably so because it is known for it's 3-round burst fire mode in most games. Personally, Thak makes me like it even more (it's my favorite cause it's an M16, best series of guns in CoD). Also, we need to add a sectioin about Call of Duty: Black Ops for DS. It is confirmed by a screen shot to be in the game. Mobilized 00:41, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Black Ops DS It should be mentioned that a link on the Black Ops DS page for M16A1 comes to this page. Therefor, there should be a section on Black Ops for DS. Mobilized 21:39, September 9, 2010 (UTC) That's right. Can't someone edit the page ? RC95 Please. Mobilized 13:01, September 10, 2010 (UTC) If you want it done, you should do it yourself. I don't have a DS, nor do I have any info concerning the DS version. You can make it yourself if you have the skinny. TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 14:49, September 10, 2010 (UTC)\ I don't have the time right now. Mobilized 15:28, September 10, 2010 (UTC) About the 30 rounds magazine, is there any picture showing it? Because I haven't seen any. Maybe I missed something. Maybe the trailer came out? I really can't wait for it; the wait is driving me crazy!RC95 17:12, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Being an assault rifle, you can guess it has a 30 round mag. also, i wish the trailer would come out. its been too long. Mobilized 23:12, September 15, 2010 (UTC) The AN-94 has a 45 rounds magazine, but I think you're guess is correct. Oh well, I really don't understand why N-Space isn't even making a mini trailer, what the heck are they waiting for!RC95 11:49, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Well answer me this, have you ever heard of an M16 w/o a 30 round magazine or lower? and yeah, they should make a friggin trailer already! Mobilized 15:40, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Just as a question, how do we know that the BO DS M16A1 is fully automatic if we have only seen it in pictures? Mobilized 20:47, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't know. It is possible that the M16 is a 3 round burst because in the picture the ammo counter displays 24 rounds in the magazine, meaning that it could have fired 2 bursts. I suggest to take it out until we have more information. RC95 17:21, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I took it out. I also took it out of the gun box and the recoil. We cant determine recoil in a screen shot like that. And recoil hasnt even been confirmed to be back. Mobilized 18:30, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Model I believe that is an M16A1 because if you look at the barrel, the plastic around it is flat. that suggests that it is an A1 as the A2 has a ridged one. Mobilized 21:08, September 22, 2010 (UTC) : Indeed, it appears that the M16A1 look is what Treyarch was going for with the old-fashioned-looking barrel. If you want a good reference, watch any movie from the 80's in which the M16 appeared (Predator, Commando, etc.). Incrognito 08:04, October 12, 2010 (UTC) : : It certainly looks like an A1 but perculiarly it functions like an A2 (Three burst round). Its a shame that due this, most people think of all M16s to 3 brst. -Mr. A. Nono Mas- 2/1/11. Unlocked at.... I think that the M16 is unlocked whenever you get Create a Class in Black Ops. If you look at 0:59 in the video herehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5IIX6CE5ieI it is first on the list of Assault Rifles so it would be unlocked first. Mobilized 18:42, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Original M16 If it's an original M16, shouldn't it have only a 20 round magazine? BengalMan81 22:53, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :It has a 30-round mag. 22:54, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Once again, keep in mind that 'should' is a completely useless term in the context of Call of Duty portrayal of weapons. The game is fictional, therefore the content is treated as fictional and is described by this wiki only as it is seen in-game. It doesn't matter if the gun appears similar to the real-life M16A1, if it fires 3-round bursts and is distributed with a thirty-round magazine, then that's the way the cookie crumbles. Incrognito 08:00, October 12, 2010 (UTC) : :Hang on a minuete, mate! I thought the COD was ment to be based on fact therefore as realistic as posible besides In reality the M16A1 has a 20 round mag but the BO M16A1 has a 30 round STANTAG mag but it looks like a 20. With extended mags, the magazine size becomes 45 but it looks like a 30 round mag. THIS IS SIMPLY A ERROR BY TREYARCH. LETS LEAVE IT AT THAT. -Mr. A. Nono Mas- 1/1/11 : :Well, technically soldiers are known to mash as much as 40 bullets into a single STANAG 30round mag, so why couldn't they mash 30 into a 20 round mag? besides, Colt's original mag was a straight one like in BO with 25 rounds capacity. Forcing 5 more would not be too hard, would it? ASU-74 14:56, May 31, 2011 (UTC) : :Forcing just the normal amount of rounds in your mag is pretty darn hard near the end, my thumb's raw from loading a 30 round mag. But we all know how realistic CoD is, right? :P 19:25, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Disambig Shouldn't this page be a disambiguation page, because there are 2 types of M16s, and it's going to get really confusing when people are searching for the other. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 21:42, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :There's no need to have a disambig page for just two similarly-named (not exactly) pages. Darkman 4 21:45, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi 23:22, November 3, 2010 (UTC) bolt is visible I think you should add to the "Trivia" section that the bolt/ejection port is located on the reciever (with the dust cover open), unlike CoD 4 and MW2 GeneralHansen / November 5, 2010 / 21:23 Black ops uses the M16A1 CoD4 & MW2 use the M16A4, they're different guns made by the same manufacturer, with the M16A1 Colt may have decided to put the ejection port on the receiver, but they may have decided to put the port in a different place on the M16A4. :You're missing the point. If you spin to the right in MW or MW2, you'll see that the bolt and ejector port are COMPLETELY MISSING. YuriKaslov 17:37, December 5, 2010 (UTC) oh this gun rocks Butthead4 22:04, November 30, 2010 (UTC) butthead4 inbalanced in single player If the M16 is automatic in te campaign, why does it have such a low recoil? it's very unbalanced. :Everything is unbalanced in single player. You take far more shots to die than every enemy. --Callofduty4 23:47, February 19, 2011 (UTC) aug and famas have the same sounds as m16 right Zombie dropper 21:28, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Merge I don't understand why we won't just merge the M16 and M16A4 pages. The are the exact same! Only difference is the name....And if you try to argue, look at the FAMAS and Famas pages...The FPS Vet 17:26, March 31, 2011 (UTC) The FAMAS and Famas are the same page again. And the M16A4 looks different from this gun. barely the sights are barely different and thats all the only difference is the ml6 in single player Ztormtrooper 23:12, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ?????? i really dont understand why the M16 is burst fire on Black Ops?????? The Vietnam War version of the first M16, the XM16E1, features a Fully Automatic firing mode. Later on when they found troops were firing too much ammunitions, they then revert the M16 to a burst firing mode, which is currently known as the M16A2. Just a trivia, the M16A3 is also capable of firing Full Auto, but it's almost never field to any troops.-- 10:13, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ADVICE TAKEN I just wanted everyone to know that I have taken this page's advice. "It's advised to have duel wield pistols as secondaries to enhance the player's close-quarters abilities." I now use the M16 ACOG with Duel Wield M1911s.Smoff 22:55, June 10, 2011 (UTC)Smoff I wrote that. Glad i helped :) FireBird- 01:47, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Merge with M16A1 page This weapon as the DS version of Call of Duty: Black Ops, so why do they need to have different pages? 1-10 04:42, August 15, 2011 (UTC) There two different weapons due to this. Plus, even if this didn't exist, they still could be different models, because before the M16A1 was released, there was an AR-15 model made by Colt called the M16, then they had the XM16E1, then the M16A1, so, you just got schooled. Trueblood talk 05:28, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok then (Note: im 1-10 can't sign in right now) 00:40, August 18, 2011 (UTC) New Image Should the image of the M16 be updated. The one above the stats and everything is kinda old. Call of Duty ELITE has a different M16 image than the one in game, it has the Extended Mags attachment on, idk if the image should be the one in Elite or in game. Vietnam War version in real life During the Vietnam War, soldiers were complaining about the M16. It look like a toy, it felt like a toy. The soldiers didn't feel safe with it at all. Also if you get water or mud in it, the rifle will jam really badly. The M16 was just a cheap piece of s*** made of plastic. 20:37, December 22, 2011 (UTC) In fact many soldiers wanted to have their M14s back, or they picked up AK-47s. The Kalash was probably the best rifle of the time out there. RC95 18:48, December 25, 2011 (UTC) :That's an interesting trade-off though. Shot by the enemy because your issued gat jammed, or shot by friendlies who thought you were the enemy. At the same time, however, most of it wasn't the fault of the rifle or the way it was designed. 18:50, December 25, 2011 (UTC) : That's right, the problem was, if i remember right, that some components of the M16 were made in cheap metal, that deformed and made the gun jam. RC95 19:07, December 25, 2011 (UTC) ::No, the problem was mainly that the M16 was advertised as self-cleaning when really it was more self-fouling with the direct impingement system (the US military didn't procure cleaning kits, which can't have helped matters), the weapon was prone to corrosion of the chamber and bore due to a lack of chrome lining, and that the propellant in the bullets was switched without telling the manufacturer, the new propellant burning at the wrong speed and causing problems with fouling, extraction failures, etc. It certainly wasn't anything to do with cheap metal (M16s are made from high-grade 7075 aluminium alloy), the only part of the M16 prone to deforming was the early open-front flash hider (the prongs could get bent, trap crud or snag on things, leading to the ultimate adoption of the closed "birdcage" flash hider). It must be said, however, that the M14 was not exactly a popular rifle either, having been chosen by a ridiculously corrupt procurement process and holding the dubious honour of having the shortest issue life of any standard-issue US infantry arm in history. Evil Tim 19:52, December 25, 2011 (UTC) ::: Most of the XM16's problems can be traced to the Army brass attempting to sabotage it; most notably the whole "self cleaning" bullshit. The fact the issued ammo left more carbon deposits than the ammo Stoner designed it to fire didn't help matters. 20:03, December 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::Actually, that was the Army listening to Colt's salesmen; from what I've heard, they were the ones who came up with the "self cleaning" spiel. The sabotage everything one was the M14 trials which were, as FN Herstal realised rather quickly, a series of trials designed to fairly and competitively award the contract to the M14. Much like "after a fair trial you will be shot." Evil Tim 20:12, December 25, 2011 (UTC) :::: Ok then XD RC95 20:44, December 25, 2011 (UTC) :::: Wait a minute... The talk page of the M16A1 redirects to this talk page, the M16s. Can someone correct this? I would, but I don't know how. RC95 19:39, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Whatever, already done :D RC95 20:47, December 25, 2011 (UTC) op 40 In Operation 40, the M16 Mason is very similar to Skullcrusher ..the other levels as it is in multiplayer. am I right? . -. Missing trivia Missing trivia: in multiplayer, the M16 with flamethrower attachment makes the user impervious to flame damageBlahthebiste 04:06, February 27, 2012 (UTC)blahthebiste Well nevermind whether it used to or not it definitely does not now... 02:50, May 4, 2012 (UTC)blahthebiste Blops II Just saying, but the M16 seen in Black Ops II will more probably be not the vietnam era M16 sen in the first, but the M16A4 (or even a new M16A5!) Legooreostudios 21:50, May 4, 2012 (UTC) you're right ! remember it's just a trailer they just reused the m16 model for the trailer and they are still working on the m16a4 model right now :How can you even tell the model of a weapon of a new game by looking at its outline in a trailer? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 23:20, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Article Redundancy Both this page and the M16A1 page have Black Ops II information.? We need to decide one page or the other to keep the information on, it can't be on both.? Either that, or make a new page since it has a different name in-game (Colt M16A1, as opposed to either of the other two).? One way or another, something needs to be changed. NaRusskom (talk) 06:32, November 24, 2012 (UTC)